Entropian Language
The Entropian Language is a fictional language made by user Tamakiamaki. It contains 34 letters, and 42 phonetic sounds. = = = Structure = Sentence structure The Entropian language is a SOV (subject object verb) language. This means the subject of the sentence is put first, then the object, then the verb. The English sentence, "I ate a pizza" would become "I a pizza ate" if expressed word for word. Adjectives are placed before the nouns in all cases, in order of relevance. = = = History = The Entropian language began as a way of expressing English words with a new script, and eventually changed in nature to now be a fully developed language. The language is not complete, however. = = = Letters = The language contains 34 letters. These letters represent specific IPA sounds or sound combinations, between 1 and 3 per letter. Consonants Stop consonants k, g, t, d, p, b, c, x Standard fricative consonants s, z, SH, ZH, TH, DH, f, v Affricates and in-betweens CH, j, R, l Nasals m, n, NG, NJ Semivowels q, y, h, w Vowels a, r, i, e, u, o Official letter order The letters are ordered by class, in order of vowels, stops, fricatives, misc, nasals, semivowels. In romanization, this appears as; a, r, i, e, u, o k, g, t, d, p, b, c, x s, z, SH, ZH, TH, DH, f, v CH, j, R, l m, n, NG, NJ q, y, h, w = Phonology and Romanization = Each letter represents one through two IPA sounds. Romanization is case sensitive. R and r are distinct letters. Vowels a represents the sounds ɑ and ɒ in the IPA. r represents the sounds ɚ and ə in the IPA i represents the sounds i and y in the IPA e represents the sounds ɘ and ɵ in the IPA u represents the sounds ʉ and ɨ in the IPA o represents the sounds o and ɤ in the IPA The sound on the left is used in the majority of cases. The sound on the right is used when an asterisk (*) is placed after the letter. This is rare though, and if pronunciation is unclear then default is acceptable. Consonants k represents the sound k in the IPA g represents the sound g in the IPA t represents the sound t in the IPA d represents the sound d in the IPA p represents the sound p in the IPA b represents the sound b in the IPA c represents the sound c in the IPA x represents the sound ɟ in the IPA s represents the sound s in the IPA z represents the sound z in the IPA SH represents the sound ʃ in the IPA ZH represents the sound ʒ in the IPA TH represents the sound θ in the IPA DH represents the sound ð in the IPA f represents the sound ɸ in the IPA v represents the sound β in the IPA CH represents the sounds t͡s, t͡ʃ, and t͡ɕ in the IPA, but these are not distinguished j represents the sounds d͡z, d͡ʒ, and d͡ʑ in the IPA, but these are not distinguished R represents the sounds ɾ and r in the IPA, ɾ when solo and r when two are side by side l represents the sounds ʎ and l in the IPA, but these are not distinguished m represents the sound m in the IPA n represents the sound n in the IPA NG represents the sound ŋ in the IPA NJ represents the sound ɲ in the IPA q represents the sound ç in the IPA y represents the sound ʝ in the IPA h represents the sound h in the IPA w represents the sound ʋ in the IPA = Gallery = Images of the letters as adapted to multiple fonts, including arial, times new roman, and pixelated. THIS SECTION IS UNFINISHED. This also includes a visual of each letter constructed using exclusively a compass and ruler. As done with a compass and ruler Ar LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter ar, romanized as "a" Ar2.png|Entropian letter ra, romanized as "r" Ie LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter ie, romanized as "i" Ei LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter ei, romanized as "e" Uo LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter uo, romanized as "u" Ou LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter ou, romanized as "o" Ki LETTER Tamakiamaki1.png|Entropian letter ki, romanized as "k" Gi2.png|Entropian letter gi, romanized as "g" Ti.png|Entropian letter ti, romanized as "t" Di.png|Entropian letter di, romanized as "d" Pi.png|Entropian letter pi, romanized as "p" Bi.png|Entropian letter bi, romanized as "b" Ci.png|Entropian letter ci, romanized as "c" Xi.png|Entropian letter xi, romanized as "x" Es.png|Entropian letter es, romanized as "s" Ez.png|Entropian letter ez, romanized as "z" Esh.png|Entropian letter eSH, romanized as "SH" Ezh.png|Entropian letter eZH, romanized as "ZH" Eth.png|Entropian letter eTH, romanized as "TH" Edh.png|Entropian letter eDH, romanized as "DH" Ef.png|Entropian letter ef, romanized as "f" Ev.png|Entropian letter ev, romanized as "v" Chi.png|Entropian letter CHi, romanized as "CH" Ji.png|Entropian letter ji, romanized as "j" ReR.png|Entropian letter ReR, romanized as "R" Lel.png|Entropian letter lel, romanized as "l" Mem.png|Entropian letter mem, romanized as "m" Nen.png|Entropian letter nen, romanized as "n" Ngeng.png|Entropian letter NGeNG, romanized as "NG" Njenj.png|Entropian letter NJeNJ, romanized as "NJ" Qit.png|Entropian letter qit, romanized as "q" Yid.png|Entropian letter yid, romanized as "y" Het.png|Entropian letter het, romanized as "h" Wed.png|Entropian letter wed, romanized as "w" Category:Languages Category:Writing systems Category:Tamakiamaki's Pages Category:Entropia